


Transparence

by Nelja



Category: Empowered
Genre: Boundaries, F/F, International Day of Femslash, Pre-Canon, Romance, Telepathy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spooky s'inquiète de l'impossibilité qu'elle et Mindf**k ont de se cacher même les plus petites choses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparence

_Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas mentir ?_ pense Spooky avec horreur.

_Non. (J'essaie régulièrement mais cela ne marche pas.)_

_Mais cela ne doit pas être si difficile. Ne peux-tu pas me dire, par exemple, que tu as mangé des frites au petit déjeûner ?_ C'est un exemple pris au hasard. Pour ce que Spooky en sait, Mindf**k a vraiment mangé des frites au petit déjeuner. Mais elle le saura bientôt. Elle ne peut pas mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

_J'ai (déjà) mangé des frites au petit déjeûner. (Pas à celui-là.) (Pas depuis longtemps.) (Je dois surveiller ma ligne si je veux garder une petite amie aussi jolie et magiquement mince.)_

_Oh._ pense Spooky audiblement. _Je vois._

Mais elle pense aussi, au fond d'elle-même, _Et si on lui pose des questions sur moi ?_

_Cela ne sera pas un problème (normalement). Je mens très bien par omission (l'habitude)._

Spooky a des doutes, en plus d'avoir le poil hérissé par cette invasion de ses pensées personnelles. _Tu ne peux pas éviter de lire ce que je pense pour moi ?_

_Non. Pas pendant que nous avons une conversation. (et je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter) (Pour l'instant, si tu ne te fâches pas.)_

Cela a une certaine forme de logique, vu comment fonctionne son pouvoir, et pourtant, Spooky reste grincheuse, même si elle n'a pas envie de se fâcher non plus. _Tu es certaine que personne ne sait rien, pour nous ?_ Si elle n'était pas déjà de mauvaise humeur, elle aurait honte d'avoir honte, honte de porter sa mauvaise humeur sur sa petite amie qui est si douce. Mais elle a déjà eu du mal à se faire accepter parmi les super-héros, en étant une femme, et noire, alors elle ne voudrait pas se rajouter un handicap de plus.

_Attends, je vais te montrer._

* * *

Cette fois-ci, ce ne sont pas des mots dans sa tête, mais une scène entière, du point de vue d'un interlocuteur de Mindf**k ; comme cela arrive pour le sexe, pense Spooky en rougissant un peu, mais avec seulement la vue et l'ouïe.

"Cela se passe bien, avec Spooky ?" Tiens, Spooky reconnaît cette voix, c'est Captain Rivet qui s'inquiète pour Mindf**k. Il exagère. Spooky n'est pas si désagréable ! Mais si elle a cette réputation, autant avoir celle d'être efficace.

"Oui." répond Mindf**k. "Elle est beaucoup plus aimable que ce que j'avais imaginé (j'avais entendu les rumeurs). Et une bonne coéquipière." Puis un silence, alors qu'elle ne transmet aucune pensée, se remémorant, Spooky le sait parce qu'elle est dans sa tête aussi, des pensées romantiques et sexuelles. "Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. (Je m'inquiète toujours un peu aussi.)

* * *

_Pas mal._ reconnait Spooky de mauvaise grâce. _Le silence était un peu long. Mais je le pense, Mindf**k. Il nous faut des limites... parfois, je voudrais pouvoir garder mes pensées pour moi-même. Ecoute, quand en même temps que je pense à quelque chose, je pense à... je ne sais pas, un dinosaure, cela veut dire que tu ne dois pas lire mes pensées, d'accord ?_

_Comme tu veux (même si cela veut dire que je ne te sentirai plus du tout ?). Oui, je peux faire cela. En rester au niveau des pensées les plus superficielles, puis partir, s'il y a un dinosaure. (Pourquoi un dinosaure ?)_

_Juste comme ça._

Mais Mindf**k a dû aller voir dans son esprit, là où sont les figures protectrices, car elle répond, avec une grande tendresse, _Ma petite nerdette_.

 _Et disons..._ réfléchit Spooky dont le sang monte aux joues - avec sa peau personne ne sait quand elle rougit sauf Mindf**k. _Disons que si je veux reprendre la conversation je te prendrai la main, d'accord ?_

 _D'accord !_ répond Mindf**k avec enthousiasme. _(Je reconnaîtrai ta main entre toutes, Spookums.)_

* * *

C'était une mauvaise idée. Spooky aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle touche la main de Mindf**k, qui la retire immédiatement, surprise. Une autre fois, et une encore. _Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?_

A la fin, elle n'y tient plus, et va chercher le premier coéquipier venu qui se trouve, par un accident malheureux pour tout le monde, le Major Havoc.

"Ha ha, Spooky, tu ne veux pas rester avec elle ! Je comprends un peu, mais quoi, elle est jolie, même si toi bien sûr ce n'est pas ton truc. He, Mindf**k, tu veux que je te raconte comme j'ai été héroïque aujourd'hui ? Nos avons combattu le redourable Professeur Jurassic avec son armée de dinosaures !"

Mindf**k a un sursaut d'épaules que Spooky reconnaît comme un rire. _Je suis très heureuse de l'apprendre._ répond-elle, en s'arrangeant pour que Spooky entende aussi. _(C'est moins inquiétant que je croyais.)_

"Comment cela, moins inquiétant ? Tu veux dire, parce que je suis ici pour en parler ?"

Puis il part, sans raison, et Spooky s'approche à nouveau de Mindf**k, lui reprend la main. Cette fois, elle la serre en riant, comme elle le fait, en silence, avec son esprit qui s'épanouit.

 _Tu l'as fait partir ?_ demande Spooky.

_Je lui ai juste un peu rappelé que son verre était vide, et c'est très important pour lui. Si c'est du contrôle mental, alors une pichenette est se battre avec quelqu'un (l'analogie serait meilleure si seul des spécialistes pouvaient donner des pichenettes)._

_Pour la prochaine fois, il nous faudra autre chose qu'un dinosaure. Quelque chose que les Méchants n'utilisent pas._

_Je sèche. (Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché avant de répondre, mais vu la collection qu'on a, cela me semble rare.)_

Mais en attendant, Spooky serre Mindf**k dans ses bras en lui racontant télépathiquement l'attaque des terribles dinosaures, comment le Professeur Jurassic était fier de leurs plumes "pour l'instruction publique", et comment ils résistent mal à la magie.

En cet instant, elle n'a aucune pensée que Mindf**k ne peut pas entendre.


End file.
